


Hold Me Close, Never Let Go

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: M/M, Murder, Pokemon, Post-Prison, post-murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Someone was murdered in Team Break's base. This piece of news gave Cheren dreadful memories, but there was a positive. If he didn't commit that murder back then, he wouldn't have met the love of his life.
Relationships: Cheren/Zutsu | Anthony "Bruiser"





	Hold Me Close, Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out Wanted Unovan on the Pokemon Amino for context behind this.

_**"TEAM BREAK GRUNT FOUND DEAD IN BASE."** _

That one piece of news made the Gym Leader freeze in place. Not again. At the very least, it wasn't his fault this time. Anthony, his husband, walked downstairs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Cheren turned to face him, then gestured to the TV. When he saw the headline, he sighed. "Unbelievable. They may be villains, but they're still living beings."

"That's not what I'm hinting to, it's just...sparking up bad memories..." Cheren sat down and rested his head in his hands. Anthony sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the head.

"It wasn't all bad at the very least...you have me." Anthony tried to get his husband to look on the bright side of the situation.

It would never be bright. Not at all. He could relive it in his mind.

* * *

**_CHEREN'S_ _POV_ **

_"Where are the captured Pokemon?!" I asked in a livid tone. I have never been this mad. What was going on with me?_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why do you have a knife?! Could we just sort this out with a Pokemon battle?!"_

_"My Stoutland is back with my team, recovering."_

_"Well, what are you going to do with that knife then? Stab me?" She tried to sit up, but I forcefully pushed her back down one handed._

_"So what if I do? Only one other grunt is on duty. I could easily get rid of your corpse." I laughed, a bit psychotically. I don't know what I was saying. It's like I had no control over my own body anymore._

_"I will never tell you the location of the Pokemon. You're just one of Katt's little boys, aren't you?" She scoffed again. A thirst for blood filled my mind and I acted in it unwillingly. I raised the knife. "No...wait...what are you doing?! Stop! STOP! AHH!!!"_

_My vision went blurry. I could feel my arm bring the knife down in a powerful swing. The entire time, I looked at the Ranger. When my vision came back, I felt sick. My eyes went wide at the gory sight. The knife was in my hands and I was stained in blood. No blood got on my face, but it was on parts of the suit. The Ranger was dead. She was stabbed in the chest, directly where the heart is. It was a fatal stab. I looked at the knife, then looked at the wound._

_I had just murdered someone._

_"Oh fuck...!!!" I yelled. I got up and ran out. I hid the knife in a gap behind a rock outside. This hideout was now a crime scene. The gruesome scene played back in my head and all of the blood...I couldn't handle the disgusting thought. I vomited over a nearby ledge. I had to get cleaned up before anybody noticed._

* * *

_**3RD PERSON POV** _

His body shook as his flashback ended. Anthony hugged him tightly.

"Hey...it's all ok now...that was seven years ago..." He muttered into his ear. Cheren could feel tears falling down his cheeks. He buried his head into Anthony's chest. "Shh...everything is alright...you're safe...I will never let anyone hurt you..."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Cheren muttered repeatedly. Anthony slipped his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"No need to apologise, you had no control over your actions...as long as it never happens again, you'll be ok."

"Thank you for sticking with me, Tony...I love you so much." Cheren grinned and lifted his head up. Anthony wiped a tear off of his soft cheek.

"I love you to infinity and beyond." Both chuckled a little. Cheren checked the time.

"Oh, we need to pick Katie up from school!" He got up and grabbed his old blue jacket with Anthony grabbing his leather one. They both ran out, hand in hand.

Even though they met in a dark place, they built a happy family. If you give people a second chance, how they use it might surprise you.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! The flashback Cheren has are the exact lines used for chapter 1 of Wanted Unovan (not the whole chapter).


End file.
